Joni 90
1990 1990.07.21 The Wall—Live In Berlin—Potsdamer PlatzBerlin, Germany Joni joined an international cast of musicians at a benefit concert in support of "The Memorial Fund for Disaster Relief", on the site of the recently toppled Berlin wall. The concert was later released on CD, VideoTape, LaserDisc and DVD. 1990.09.06 Interview-Greater London RadioLondon, England Joni was interviewed by Trevor Dunn about the exhibit of her paintings, Diary Of A Decade. The exhibit helped to mark the beginning of Canada In The City - a two-week celebration of art, music, and culture that was the first major Canadian-themed festival in the UK. The interview was broadcast on July 7. The exhibit was on display from Sept. 11 to Oct. 7. 1990.09.10 Diary of a Decade—Rotunda GalleryLondon, England Joni answered questions from the press at a private viewing of Diary Of A Decade, the first European exhibition of her paintings. 1990.11.01 Los Angeles Theatre CenterLos Angeles, CA THE JONI MITCHELL PROJECT: A Theatrical Retrospective. The Joni Mitchell Project was a revue-type show featuring five singers performing Joni’'s songs accompanied by a five-piece band. A few days after the opening Joni attended and performed a new song, "“Cherokee Louise."The show ran three months. 1990.12.10 Billboard Music AwardsLos Angeles, CA Joni presented an award for #1 World Single to Sinéad O'Connor for her version of Prince's "“Nothing Compares 2 U."” 1991 McCabe's Guitar Shop & Concert HallSanta Monica, CA Joni and Larry attended Eric Andersen''s concert at McCabe''s. Eric called Joni on stage. She sang harmony on his song ""Blue River"" and performed two additional songs herself. 1991.02 The Night Ride Home Radio ProgramLos Angeles, CA (unconfirmed date) This program featured an interview with Joni as well as songs from her new album. Geffen Records issued an edited version on a promotional CD for broadcast in Canada. 1991 Morning Becomes Eclectic—KCRW-FMSanta Monica, CA Joni was interviewed by Chris Douridas. 1991.03.30 Swinging On A Star—CBC FMToronto, ON Joni was interviewed by Murray McLauchlan and performed several songs with Murray and Larry Klein. 1991.04.04 Good Morning America—ABC TVNew York, NY 1991.04.12 A&E RevueLos Angeles, CA An interview program featuring video clips and a selection of Joni’'s paintings from various eras 1991.04.28 VH1-To-1Los Angeles, CA A half-hour interview program featuring video clips and a selection of Joni''s paintings from various eras 1991.05 Rapido—BBC 2 TVLondon, England Joni was interviewed by Tracey MacLeod. 1991 The Late Show—BBC 2 TVLondon, England Joni Mitchell was interviewed by Tracey Macleod 1993.02.14 Sheraton HotelNew Orleans, LA Joni appeared at a benefit concert sponsored by N.O.A.A.H.H., The New Orleans Artists Against Hunger and Homelessness. She was accompanied by Jimmy Buffett's band. 1993.05.23 Canada Council for the ArtsSaskatoon, SK Joni spoke at the annual conference of the Canada Council for The Arts whose self-described goal was to “"make van Goghs”" out of Canadian arts students. With characteristic candor, Mitchell told the group, “"A lot of great art comes out of mental disturbance. How are you gonna teach that?"” 1993.06.05 Troubadours of Folk—Drake Stadium, UCLAWestwood, CA Joni, in her first solo concert in twenty-one years, headlined a show that featured Judy Collins, Arlo Guthrie, Jefferson Starship, Roger McGuinn, John Prine, Eric Andersen and others. One of her songs was later broadcast nationwide on the PBS program Troubadours Of Folk but was not included on the commercially released videotape and laserdisc of the same name. 1993.07.12 Beverly Hilton HotelBeverly Hills, CA Joni appeared at Milton Berle's eighty-sixth birthday party celebration and performed one song. 1993.11.14 The Willows (Golf & Country Club)Saskatoon, SK Joni received a Lifetime Achievement Award from the Saskatchewan Recording Industry Association. After the presentation Joni gave an hour-long interview and performed a new song. 1994.05 Interview - Todaiji TempleNara, Japan Joni was interviewed in an informal setting during the rehearsals for The Aionoshi Festival. The interview was broadcast in Canada by CityTV on July 2, 1994. 1994.05.20 The Aionoshi Festival—Todaiji TempleNara, Japan 1994.05.21 The Aionoshi Festival—Todaiji TempleNara, Japan 1994.05.22 The Aionoshi Festival—Todaiji TempleNara, Japan Joni was accompanied, on different songs, by Hotei Tomoyasu on electric guitar, Ryu Hongjun on traditional Japanese flute, Wayne Shorter on soprano saxophone and the Chieftans. Joni joined Bob Dylan and other performers during the encore of each show. The final concert was broadcast live on TV in Japan by NHK and elsewhere as The Great Music Experience. 1994.08.04 Edmonton Folk Music Festival—Gallagher ParkEdmonton, AB Joni performed a twelve song set. 1994.08.05 Press ConferenceEdmonton, AB 1994.08.07 Edmonton Folk Music Festival—Gallagher ParkEdmonton, AB Joni appeared with the entire roster of performers during the festival’s closing finale. 1994.08.19 Troubadours of Folk—PBS-TVWestwood, CA Richie Havens performed and narrated a highlights program recorded during a two-day 1993 folk festival in Los Angeles. 1994.09.05 The World Café—WXPN-FMPhiladelphia, PA Joni was interviewed by David Dye. 1994.09.12 Morning Becomes Eclectic—KCRW-FMSanta Monica, CA Joni was interviewed by Chris Douridas. She also performed seven songs accompanied by Larry Klein on bass. The program was broadcast on Oct. 25. 1994.09.13 Ghengis CohenLos Angeles, CA The night after their appearance on KCRW, Larry dragged Joni out to a small club in the L.A. area, where she performed a short set for the surprised audience. 1994.09 Interview—Q107-FMToronto, ON Joni was interviewed by Steve Warden. 1994.09.14 Interview - Joni's HomeLos Angeles, CA Joni was interviewed by Barney Hoskins. An edited version was published in the Dec. issue of MOJO Magazine. 1994.09 Canada AM—CTVToronto, ON Joni was interviewed by Valerie Pringle. 1994.09 Midday—CBC TVToronto, ON Joni was interviewed by Kevin Newman. Broadcast on Oct. 22 1994.09.23 Intimate & Interactive—MuchMusic TVToronto, ON Joni was interviewed and performed nine songs in a program broadcast live from the MuchMusic TV Studios. 1994.09 The Dini Petty Show—CTVToronto, ON Joni was interviewed by Dini and performed two songs. Broadcast on Oct. 17. 1994.09 Morningside—CBC FMToronto, ON Joni was interviewed by the host, Peter Gzowski, and performed three songs. Broadcast on Oct. 17 1994.09 Primetime Magazine—CBC TVToronto, ON Joni was interviewed by Laurie Brown. Broadcast on Oct. 17 1994.09 Interview—CKFM Mix 99.9Toronto, ON Broadcast on Oct. 19 1994.09 Vicki Gabereau Show—CBC RadioVancouver, BC An interview with Joni broadcast on Oct. 25, 1994 1994.09 Global Entertainment Desk—Global TVToronto, ON Joni was interviewed by Elaine Loring. Broadcast on Oct. 25+26. 1994.09 Rita & Friends—CBC TVToronto, ON Joni was interviewed by Rita McNeil and performed two songs. Broadcast on Nov. 18. 1994.10 The Arts Tonight—CBC RadioToronto, ON Joni was interviewed by Shelagh Rogers in a wide ranging session that included portions of a 1974 interview as well several selections from Joni's performance at the Edmonton Folk Festival held earlier in 1994. Broadcast on Dec. 5, 1994. 1994.10.24 Ruth Bloom Art GallerySanta Monica, CA Reprise held a Turbulent Indigo record release ‘meet & greet’. Invited guests and the press could view more than thirty of Joni’s paintings while listening to the new album. 1994.10.24 Naked Café, VH1—Ruth Bloom Art GallerySanta Monica, CA An interview with Joni. Broadcast on March 19, 1995 1994.10.24 Last Call With Elvis Mitchell—Ruth Bloom Art GallerySanta Monica, CA Joni was interviewed by Elvis Mitchell. 1994.10.25 The Music Hall—KSCA-FMGlendale, CA Joni was interviewed and also performed several songs. 1994.11.13 The Late Show—BBC 2 TVLondon, England Joni Mitchell was interviewed by Tracey Macleod and sang two songs from her latest album. The program was broadcast on Dec. 6. 1994.11.13 41 Queensgate TerraceLondon, England Joni performed for more than an hour in a solo showcase for 200 media and record company people from all over Europe. A press conference was held after the concert. 1994.11.19 The New Music—CityTV, Art Gallery of OntarioToronto, ON Joni was interviewed during an Art Exhibition featuring paintings by Pablo Picasso & Vincent Van Gogh. 1994.12.03 Wiltern TheatreLos Angeles, CA Joni was the surprise guest at Shawn Colvin’'s concert 1995.01.19 Commitment To Life VIII—Universal AmphitheatreUniversal City, CA A benefit concert for AIDS Project L.A. Joni joined Sheryl Crow, Little Richard, Tammy Wynette, Garth Brooks, Marianne Faithfull and others in a three-hour concert honoring Elton John and Tom Hanks. 1995.01.26 Reprise Music Show—Wells Fargo TheatreLos Angeles, CA A live concert broadcast from The Autry Museum of Western Heritage 1995.01.26 Cyber-Talk—Wells Fargo TheatreLos Angeles, CA Joni answered questions after the Reprise Music Show for Warner/Reprise Online's weekly interactive talk show. 1995.02.03 Tonight Show—NBC TVLos Angeles, CA 1995.02.17 Gavin ConventionNew Orleans, LA Joni attended and performed at the Gavin convention, an annual meeting of radio station programming director and disc jockeys. 1995.03 Interview KGO-TV (Channel 7)San Francisco, CA Joni was interviewed by Michael Vosse 1995.04.24 The Late Show with David Letterman—CBS TVNew York, NY 1995.05.06 New Orleans Jazz & Heritage FestivalNew Orleans, LA 1995.05.11 Weekend Edition Sunday—National Public RadioWashington, DC Joni was interviewed by Liane Hansen and also performed three songs. The program was broadcast on May 28. 1995.08.13 Festival Pavilion - Rockwood CentreSechelt, BC Joni participated in the Sunshine Coast Festival of the Written Arts 1995.11.05 Waldorf Astoria BallroomNew York, NY People For The American Way - –Annual Dinner. Joni performed a short set at this dinner honoring cartoonist Gary Trudeau. She was accompanied by drummer Brian Blade, whom she had met in May at the New Orleans Jazz & Heritage Festival. 1995.11.06 The FezNew York, NY Joni performed an unscheduled concert at this small club accompanied by drummer Brian Blade. 1995.11.07 The Bottom LineNew York, NY Joni made a guest appearance during an Eric Andersen concert. 1995.12.08 CBS This Morning—CBS TVNew York, NY Broadcast on Jan. 3, 1996 1995.12.09 Billboard Century AwardsLos Angeles, CA 1995.12.12 The Tonight Show—NBC TVLos Angeles, CA 1996.02.19 Pamela Wallin Live—CBC TVBel Air, CA Joni was interviewed by Pamela Wallin. 1996.02.27 Hard Rock CafeLos Angeles, CA Joni was presented with the Orville H. Gibson Award for best Female Acoustic Guitar Player. Other awards were presented to Eddie Van Halen and Emmylou Harris. 1996.02.28 38th Annual Grammy Awards—Shrine AuditoriumLos Angeles, CA Joni and co-producer Larry Klein received the ‘"Best Pop Album’" Grammy for the album Turbulent Indigo. Joni and art director Robbie Cavolina shared a Grammy for ‘Best Recording Package.’ 1996.05.04 Interview—Channel 2 TVStockholm, Sweden Joni was interviewed by Bjorn Carlgren. 1996.05.06 MixilandStockholm, Sweden Sveriges Radio P2 broadcast a one-hour musical tribute to Joni. 1996.05.07 Press ConferenceStockholm, Sweden Joni and Pierre Boulez, co-recipients of Sweden’s Polar Prize, were interviewed. 1996.05.08 Berwaldhallen HallStockholm, Sweden The Polar Prize award and a prize of one million Swedish kronor were presented to Joni by the King of Sweden. The ceremony was broadcast live on Swedish radio and later shown on TV. 1996.10 Vicki Gabereau Show—CBC RadioVancouver, BC Broadcast on Oct. 9 and 10 1996.10.14 Environmental Media Awards—The Beverly Hilton HotelLos Angeles, CA Joni was the special musical guest at the sixth annual Environmental Media Awards ceremony. 1996.10.18 Words + Music – Joni Mitchell & MorrisseyLos Angeles, CA Joni was interviewed by Morrissey. An edited version was released to radio stations on a promotional CD by Reprise Records to promote her new releases Hits and Misses. 1996.11.01 Rideau HallOttawa, ON Joni received The Governor-General's Performing Arts Award, given "“to celebrate Canadian performers who have enriched our lives while they pursued their dreams.”" 1996.11.02 National Arts CentreOttawa, ON Joni and other recipients of The Governor-General's Performing Arts Award were celebrated at a tribute gala televised later by the English and French networks of CBC/Radio-Canada. 1996.11.04 The Late Show with David Letterman—CBS TVNew York, NY 1996.11.07 CBS This Morning—CBS TVNew York, NY Joni was interviewed by Mark McEwen. Broadcast on Nov. 8 1996.11.08 The Rosie O'Donnell Show—NBC Television StudioNew York, NY A syndicated U.S. TV talk and entertainment program. Joni was interviewed and performed one song. Broadcast on Nov. 29 1996.12.11 Regent Beverly Wilshire HotelLos Angeles, CA Joni, Smokey Robinson and Lieber & Stoller were presented with Lifetime Achievement Awards from the National Academy of Songwriters. Joni also performed four songs accompanied by drummer Brian Blade and bassist Daryl Johnson. 1997.09.22 Gabereau Live—CTVVancouver, BC Joni and daughter, Kilauren Gibb, were interviewed by Vicki Gabereau on Vancouver's Granville Island. 1998.03 Morning Becomes Eclectic—KCRW-FMSanta Monica, CA Joni was interviewed by Chris Douridas. Broadcast on March 27. 1998.04.16 Stormy Weather—Wiltern TheatreLos Angeles, CA Joni was the headliner at this benefit concert for The Walden Woods Project. Selections from this concert were released on a promotional CD by AT&T. West Coast Tour of North America Musicians: Joni Mitchell - Guitar Greg Leisz - Electric Guitar, Steel Guitar Larry Klein - Bass Brian Blade - Drums 1998.05.14 General Motors PlaceVancouver, BC 1998.05.16 The Gorge AmphitheatreGeorge, WA 1998.05.17 The Gorge AmphitheatreGeorge, WA 1998.05.19 San Jose ArenaSan Jose, CA 1998.05.21 Pauley Pavilion, UCLAWestwood, CA 1998.05.22 Pauley Pavilion, UCLAWestwood, CA 1998.05.23 Arrowhead Pond ArenaAnaheim, CA ----- End of Tour ----- 1998.05.29 Stage 22, Warner Brothers StudiosBurbank, CA 1998.05.30 Stage 22, Warner Brothers StudiosBurbank, CA Videotaping sessions with a live audience for the pay-per-view TV Special Painting With Words & Music Also released on VideoTape, LaserDisc and DVD. 1998.07 Beverly Hills HotelLos Angeles, CA Joni was interviewed by Barbara McDonough. Portions of the interview were included in a series of Promo Video Clip produced for the MTV "Influences" Campaign. 1998.08.15 A Day In The Garden—Yasgur's FarmBethel, NY A Woodstock anniversary concert 1998.09.09 Interview - Bel Air HotelLos Angeles, CA Joni was interviewed by Jody Denberg for a program that was broadcast by KGSR-FM, Austin, TX on Oct 4. The intervie was also released by Reprise Records on a promotional CD titled A Conversation With Joni Mitchell to promote her new album Taming The Tiger. 1998.09.18 Old Town School Of Folk MusicChicago, IL A benefit concert 1998.10.02 Good Morning America, ABC TVNew York, NY Fall Tour of North America Musicians: Joni Mitchell - Guitar Greg Leisz - Electric Guitar, Steel Guitar Chris Boti - Trumpet Larry Klein - Bass Brian Blade - Drums 1998.10.18 Production Rehearsal, the Complex - Stage 1Hollywood, CA 1998.10.19 Production Rehearsal, the Complex - Stage 1Hollywood, CA 1998.10.20 Production Rehearsal, the Complex - Stage 1Hollywood, CA 1998.10.21 Production Rehearsal, the Complex - Stage 1Hollywood, CA 1998.10.23 Target CenterMinneapolis, MN 1998.10.25 United CenterChicago, IL 1998.10.26 Market Square ArenaIndianapolis, IN 1998.10.28 The Palace of Auburn HillsAuburn Hills, MI 1998.10.29 Maple Leaf GardensToronto, ON 1998.10.30 Corel CenterKanata, ON 1998.11.01 Madison Square GardenNew York, NY 1998.11.02 The War Memorial at OncenterSyracuse, NY 1998.11.03 Blue Cross ArenaRochester, NY 1998.11.05 Cole Fieldhouse, Univ. of MarylandCollege Park, MD 1998.11.07 Alexander Memorial Coliseum, Georgia TechAtlanta, GA ----- End of Tour ----- 1998.11.21 Punk Jazz - Liberty City—BBC Radio 3London, England The second program of the three-part documentary, Punk Jazz: A Portrait Of Jaco Pastorius with comments from Joni Mitchell, Herbie Hancock, Wayne Shorter, Don Alias and others. 1999.02.20 Joni Mitchell - Both Sides Now—BBC Radio 2Los Angeles, CA A profile of Joni hosted by Mary Black, which included recording excerpts and comments from Joni, Elliot Roberts, Graham Nash, Peter Gabriel and Natalie Merchant 1999.02.28 MusikbolagetLos Angeles, CA A music and interview program broadcast in Sweden 1999.04.08 Take It Easy - California Cool—BBC Radio 2London, England A look at the early careers of Crosby, Stills & Nash, Jackson Browne and the Eagles (with comments from Joni, Roger McGuinn, David Crosby, Graham Nash, Jackson Browne, Peter Asher, Linda Ronstadt, Don Henley and Glen Frey) 1999.04.15 Take It Easy - California Cool—BBC Radio 2London, England A look at the ascendancy of California rock in the mid-1970's (with comments from Joni, Graham Nash, David Crosby, Peter Asher, Randy Newman and others) 1999.04.22 Take It Easy - California Cool—BBC Radio 2London, England A look at the political aspects of the West Coast music scene (with comments from Joni, Jackson Browne, Randy Newman, Don Henley and others) 1999.05.17 The Beverly Hilton HotelBeverly Hills, CA The 16th annual ASCAP Pop Music Awards took place. Joni was honored with the Founders Award, ASCAP's highest honor bestowed upon songwriters. Janet Jackson and Stevie Wonder participated in a tribute to Joni. 1999.07.01 Joni's Jazz—Central ParkNew York, NY A live concert celebrating the music of Joni Mitchell with a special focus on the albums Mingus, Court And Spark, The Hissing Of Summer Lawns and Hejira. Guest artists included Eric Andersen, Dean Bowman, Erin Hamilton, Jon Hendricks & Annie Ross, Joe Jackson, John Kelly, Chaka Khan, P.M. Dawn, Toshi Reagon, Carl Hancock Rux, Duncan Sheik and Jane Siberry. 1999.12.01 Los Angeles Contemporary Exhibitions (LACE)Los Angeles, CA Guest curator, artist Amy Adler, collaborated with Joni to create an display of her paintings for an exhibition titled Amy Adler curates Joni Mitchell. The exhibition was on view from Dec. 1-Dec. 23. 1999.12 Interview—KCSN-FMLos Angeles, CA Joni was interviewed by Rene Ingle during a walking tour of the Amy Adler curates Joni Mitchell exhibition at LACE. Broadcast on Dec. 21.